


贵妃醉酒

by sleepingblacktea



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingblacktea/pseuds/sleepingblacktea
Summary: 与君共饮一杯酒，何处流情终入怀。
Relationships: 任豪/刘也
Kudos: 12





	贵妃醉酒

换衣间里只剩下刘也和任豪两个人还没换完衣服，一个是因为服装层层叠叠太多，一个是因为开始录制的时候穿错了步骤现在脱不下来了。

“刘也，过来帮我脱一下衣服呗。”

腰带绑得太实在了，任豪反手怎么解都解不开。

刘也此时身上已经只剩一件白色的内搭，没有厚实衣服的重压一身轻松，看着任豪在自己面前手忙脚乱地与乱糟糟衣服搏斗觉得搞笑极了。

“哈哈哈哈！瞧你那笨手笨脚的样子！”

一边大笑着一边走过去给他解外袍，任豪双手伸平留了足够的空间给刘也，忽然抿嘴笑了一下。

“你不是说你那套像宫女吗，现在像不像服侍皇帝宽衣解带。”

任豪坏笑着扭过头去看刘也。

刘也刚脱下任豪的外袍开始解内衬，想起翟潇闻的话，于是报复性地回应。

“你这是啥皇帝，我看是个贵妃吧！”又趁机摸了一把任豪的腰，“瞧瞧你这小细腰的啧啧啧。”

刘也调笑地望向任豪，对上了一双凌厉深邃的眼眸，任豪眼底闪烁的侵略性在灯光昏暗的更衣室里尤为明显。

一股浓烈的朗姆酒味瞬间侵袭了狭小的空间，衣服带子都解松了，任豪三五下脱掉了冗重的衫，把刘也抵在了一旁的墙上，伸手摩挲着他的下巴。

“朕让你体验一下何为贵妃便是。”

/

后颈的抑制贴被任豪撕了下来，自家alpha强烈的信息素引诱着omega原始的情动，刘也的身体燥热起来，不受抑制的腺体分泌出愈渐浓郁的椰香，和朗姆酒勾兑在一起，弥漫着甜腻香烈。

任豪的信息素太过霸道，刘也腿一软箍住任豪的脖子陷进了他炽热的怀抱里，刘也感受到一双手缓缓摸上了自己的腰，皮肤间的摩擦挑逗着情欲，整个身子都泛起娇嫩的绯红，后穴早就漫延着一片湿滑，变得泥泞不堪。

“任…任豪…”刘也对上任豪的眼眸，说话的声音已经变了调，黏黏糊糊伴随着几点呻吟，“你怎么忽然发情…”

刘也的身子变得滚烫，上挑的狐狸眼染起一圈嫣红，波光流离带着朦胧，神志逐渐被躯体的渴望侵蚀。

“发情的不是你吗？”

任豪眯了眯眼狡黠地笑了，几根手指探进了刘也湿润滑腻的后穴，感受到异物的侵入，软肉便自动吸附上去。

他在甬道里不深不浅地搅动着，指尖偶尔轻挠几下，任豪对刘也敏感点所在的区域一清二楚，他就专门避开那里，光在周围徘徊周旋着，惹得刘也一直陷入浅浅的酥麻，欲求不满的感觉让他太郁闷了，几滴生理泪水挂在眼尾，恶狠狠地瞪了眼前人一眼，磨蹭着任豪的大腿，激烈地吻了上去，发散出了更浓郁的椰香。

任豪迎上了刘也的吻，没有试探的浅尝，两个人的舌头就在湿热的口腔里胡乱地纠缠在了一起，凶猛地搜刮着对方每一寸炙热的气息。

变得强烈的椰香和猛烈的攻势让任豪的下体胀痛着，他把刘也推倒在换衣间的沙发上抽出了自己的手指，稍用力地啃咬着刘也的嘴唇抽离了这个吻，带起粘稠的银丝挂在刘也鲜红潋滟的唇边。

“你小子，怎么还咬人呢…啊！”

还没感受完嘴唇上的热辣，后穴就被粗壮灼热的阴茎填满，甬道喷出一股黏液以示欢迎。

任豪扣住刘也的双手，身下开始往深处大开大阖地抽插起来，找准了刘也的敏感点横暴地进攻，娇嫩的媚肉被操得艳红，紧紧粘附着任豪的阴茎翻开又围入，体液不断涌出把股间沾染得湿淋淋的，囊袋碰撞击出啪啪的水声。

朗姆酒和椰香的勾兑让刘也情迷意乱，像喝醉了酒似的脸涨红了一片，敏感点不断被攻击传来一阵又一阵的快感，酥酥麻麻的电流从脊柱开始蔓延到整个身躯，脑子早就混沌成一团浆糊，嘴里只剩断断续续的呻吟声。

“啊…！”

又一次敏感点被猛烈撞击后，刘也感到眼前闪过一道白光，甬道激烈地收紧喷出一大股混液，玉茎也跟着一起射了。他仰起脖子，浑身还在颤颤巍巍感受着高潮的余韵，忽然感到一阵湿热，任豪从他秀长的脖子开始舔舐，到胸前肿胀的红樱出徘徊着，像小孩子不懂事地用力吮吸着刘也的乳尖。

“我没有奶啊…啊…呜…”

刘也抽手软软地推了推任豪的头，又被囚在了沙发上，任豪还没射，不仅如此他的阴茎甚至变得更加胀大，朗姆酒的浓烈味道加倍地升腾起来。一下让刘也沉溺在醇厚的酒味里，双眼变得朦胧失神，随着任豪越发越猛烈的攻势后穴又开始分泌润液。

粗壮硕大的肉棒搅动着甬道的深处，每一下都剧烈地杵在敏感点上，乳尖被粗暴地舔弄着，还有一双坏手摩挲着纤细敏感的腰，挑逗着自己每一寸肌肤。刘也觉得自己快要疯了，这样激烈充满情欲的性事已经太久没有体验到了，身子只管迎合着任豪的阴茎抽插深入，用力地紧缩着甬道的软肉感受着被填满的快感，几滴生理盐水滑落在通红的脸上，随着身体的抖动滑出了弯弯曲曲的水迹。

“不要…呜…太激烈了…”呜咽的呻吟声在红润的小嘴里不断吐露，在任豪耳里便是婉转的赞歌，下身更加卖力地抻入泥泞湿热的甬道里，随着呻吟的频率越来越加快了速度。

生殖腔的入口在刘也放松的精神下被撞开了，又一波强烈的快感传了上来，“不行…你没戴套…会怀孕的…呜…”刘也呜咽地呻吟着，听着有点像哀求，任豪自知现在还不是时候，也没有急着往生殖腔继续伸入，只是在腔口摩挲顶弄着，腔口的刺激让刘也稍稍翻了翻白眼，太激烈的快感大量涌来让他觉得快要迷失。

刘也只会下意识地呻吟着，生理泪水流了一脸，乌溜溜的眼眸湿漉漉的，情欲泛滥成灾，迷离失神地看着任豪。

任豪又吻了上去，不同于之前的霸道蛮横，而是温柔地在唇齿间缱绻流离，两个人的舌头水乳交融难分难舍。他忽然又开始加快了抽插的速度，攻势比之前的任何一次都要更加凶猛，手抚上了刘也再次翘起的阴茎开始撸动，一声闷哼在软熟的后穴里喷射出浓厚的浊液，一口咬住了刘也的腺体。刘也身体一阵战栗痉挛，双腿紧紧地蜷在任豪的背上，阴茎颤巍巍地射出点点白灼，洒在两个人的身前。

/

任豪把刘也抱了起来，刘也已经没有力气，软软地瘫在这个温暖的怀抱，轻轻地捶打了一下任豪的肩膀以示自己小小的不满。

“无论你是不是宫女，你现在都是朕唯一的贵妃了。”任豪低沉磁性的嗓音在刘也耳畔响起，然后听到他轻轻地雀跃地坏笑了一声，“下次就让你怀上龙胎。”

任豪感到肩上被用力地捶打了一下，然后怀里传来一声微小的笑声。

朗姆酒与椰香早已充分融合在一起，他好像真的喝醉了，不，是他们。

-fin-


End file.
